


Summoning A Bloodstained Flower

by Mokyo



Series: The Sword Emperor and His Moon Goddess [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: The King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon, and the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh has disappeared from Chaldea, leaving Kishinami Hakuno to summon someone unexpected to fill the void they left.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Lucius Tiberius
Series: The Sword Emperor and His Moon Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Summoning A Bloodstained Flower

Her Servant vanished on her.

The King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon up and vanished on Kishinami Hakuno, and she had no idea where to even begin looking for him.

Her first thought was Camelot. Alas, the knights and she searched for days, weeks even, and nothing, not one trace of him was found.

She had Gudako and Da Vinci use Sheba to attempt to find them, and their searches turned up empty.

He was nowhere to be found anywhere. That didn’t stop her from searching every day. After all, those bright red Command Spells on her left hand still showed that they were still contracted to each other. Even if he wasn’t answering her calls and pleas. Perhaps he was trapped somewhere where her voice wasn’t reaching him.

...Or maybe he got tired of her and decided to leave without breaking their contract. It was something that she could see him doing. He never liked it when she cried.

She shakes that thought away quickly as she looks down at the three rainbow stones in her hand. She managed to scrounge around for enough fragments to put together three whole saint quartz. Enough to summon one Servant. Granted, she could’ve asked her friend, Gudako, for help but…

She didn’t want to bother her with her own troubles. She’s been bothering her enough for the past eight months about her sadness about not having the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, or Arthur around her.

She can’t bother her anymore about her loneliness anymore. Perhaps that’s why she’s summoning to begin with because she’s lonely.

Lonely people don’t make the best decisions. She knows that and yet she sets the quartz down onto the Summoning Circle, watching as the circle lights up a light blue.

She hopes it’s a male Servant, she would be okay with a female Servant like Nero, but she just wants to be held by a man right now. Most anyone will do as long as they’re not creepy.

She could never get used to the loudness of the summoning system in Chaldea, she has to cover her ears as the summoning began, the Servant entering her world sounded like a gunshot going off, as she closes her eyes, as the air kicked up around her.

She isn’t sure how long she stood there like that, a few minutes at least until the noise subsided. Slowly opening her eyes she sees a male figure standing before her.

That dark red hair is the first thing she notices, along with that suit of armor that he’s wearing. Whoever he is, he’s already reminding her of Arthur.

Wait, maybe this person is Arthur! She’s heard of Servants being “Altered” and re-summoned in a different form.

“Arthur?” She calls as the man opens his eyes, those dark violet eyes already burned into her memory.

The man laughs loudly at her, bringing a hand up to his face, “You have not even told me your name, and you insult me by assuming I am that pathetic excuse of a king! Fool, you are in the presence of an emperor.” That silky deep voice tells her in a matter of fact tone, “I will forgive it since you are pleasing to look at.” He moves closer to her, that black coat he’s wearing over his armor trailing behind him as he moves, causing her heartbeat to quicken.

 _He sounds so much like Gilgamesh_ , she thinks to herself, that arrogant tone is something she’s extremely familiar with.

“M-My name is Kishinami Hakuno.” She tells her new Servant trying to sound confident, “I’m your Master. What is your class and True Name if you don’t mind telling me?”

The man laughs again, “Hakuno is it? I suppose there are worse names that one can have.” He tilts her chin up so that she’s looking directly into those eyes of his, “You have the most interesting eyes, Hakuno. You make me want to keep you to myself so that I may be the only one who can enjoy looking at your eyes that are drinking me in so greedily already.”

She can’t breathe, that tone is so much like Gilgamesh’s, but those words are reminiscent of Arthur’s.

She has to keep him.

She has no choice at this point. He’s the best combination of the two men that abandoned her.

She swallows, not taking her eyes off him, “What’s your name and class?” she asks again.

“You have been blessed by the presence of one Lucius Tiberius. Emperor of Rome, and soon to be the ruler of your heart. I am that of a Saber-class.” He replies, leaning his face in closer to hers as if to examine her features more closely, “Tell me, Master, why did you believe that I was Artorius?”

Artorius? “Y-You mean Arthur?”

“Yes. Artorius.” He replies, “I will say Hakuno, you are beautiful. Perhaps this is what they call “love at first sight”, no?”

She can’t think straight when he’s saying all of these words to her so easily and without prompting, she can’t stop herself from carefully touching his shoulders, as she answers his question.

“Arthur Pendragon was my Servant before, Lucius.” Hakuno states honestly, “He vanished on me around eight months ago with another Servant. They haven’t been seen since.” She has no reason to lie to him, and it would be starting things off on the wrong foot if she did something like that anyway.

The Saber scoffs, “Imagine my shock. Hakuno, forget that worthless man. He is nothing more than a tyrant dressed in knight's clothing. Perhaps it is destiny that we meet like this, my Master.”

Forget Arthur? She can’t do that, maybe Lucius just has the wrong idea. She’ll have to talk to him more about that in a bit.

Still, her face is leaning in close to his, “Lucius, I’m so happy that I’ve gotten to meet you. I’m so glad that you seem so kind.”

“Of course.” He chuckles a bit, “I have just met you, and I can already see that you are a treasure worth protecting. No one will be allowed to touch a hair on your head as long as I am around.”

This is a bad idea.

This a terrible plan, as she closes her eyes, standing on her tiptoes to be able to reach him better.

But he sounds and looks so much like Arthur and Gilgamesh how can she not do this? How can she not kiss him?

Her lips meet his. He even smells like flowers.

Much to her surprise, the man is deepening their kiss without question, causing her to cling to him more.

She’ll keep him around, even if she ends up finding Gilgamesh and Arthur.

Lucius is her Servant now, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally post drabbles onto AO3, but I've been having a lot of feelings about these two, haha. I hope you enjoyed. This was written on a caffeine high, and listening to B.Y.S by Keshi on repeat. 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to tell me how strange this was hmu on Tumblr @ProducerMokyo.


End file.
